Hawaii SG-1
by lirinchan
Summary: Lorsque que l'équipe de choc de l'île découvre la possibilité d'un crime intergalactique, cela plait fortement à leur commandant, McGarrett... Au point de porter main forte pour quelques missions, à l'équipe de SG-1, qu'ils ont rencontrés au détour d'un chemin... Bref, combat à tout bout de champs! présence de SLASH !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour avec un cross over, ce qui est rare, entre Hawaii 5- 0 et Stargate SG-1, deux séries qui m'ont marqué chacune à leur façon !

Je peux déjà vous annoncer la présence de slash, donc ceux qui n'en veulent pas, ne lisez pas jusqu'au bout! Il y'aura également sans doute un lemon, et la présence de l'équipe d'Atlantis est possible !

Voilà, en espérant réjouir tout les les fans de ces deux séries, bonne lecture ! :)

Hawaii SG- 1

Chapitre 1: L'anneau

Tout avait pourtant commencé comme une journée normale pour l 'équipe du 5-0. Tout d'abord, un cadavre, celui d'un homme, tué d'après Max à bout portant. Ils avaient rapidement découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un trafiquant d'objet d'art.

C'est là que pour le lieutenant Williams par exemple, la situation avait dérapé. Ils avaient fait une perquisition dans l'entrepôt du voleur, dont la location était sans doute justifié par l'anneau de très grande taille qui trônait au milieu.

Cependant, aucun des membres de l'équipe n'y avait fait attention, cherchant avant tout des indices sur le meurtrier de leur homme, jusqu'à ce que le sol sous leur pieds ne se mettre à trembler... et l'anneau, à tourner sur lui même à une vitesse assez inquiétante.

Chin le remarqua en premier, car il était le plus proche. Il appela ses collègues et McGarret ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à une attaque à la bombe, mis en retrait toute son équipe. Il n'était pas encore sortis de la pièce qu'ils se figèrent devant l'énorme vortex qui venait de se former devant eux, interdit. De celui ci fut éjecte un petit bout de papier froissé qui tomba devant la grande étendue d'eau.

Oubliant les premières mises en garde du blond, Steven n'écoutant que son coté fonceur, se rapprocha progressivement, jusqu'à saisir l'objet en question. Le dépliant, il trouva écrit dessus :

_« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Jonas »_

Le brun ferma les yeux. Si quelqu'un avait effectivement écrit cela, c'est qu'il habitait sans doute au delà de ce grand vortex... qui serait un moyen de transport ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. A vrai dire, ça avait tout l'air d'un scénario bidon de vieille série de science fiction. Une chose était sûr, il était capable de sauter d'une fenêtre pour faire baisser le taux du crime, alors traversée de l'eau... Il sourit et entendit vaguement que l'on criait son nom lorsqu'il passa la porte.

Il eut lors la très désagréable impression que son corps était séparé en plusieurs petit morceau, avant d'être projeté à très grande vitesse et d'enfin retrouvé brutalement le plancher des vaches. Enfin plutôt de se faire propulser très douloureusement. Il entendit vaguement deux autres bruits à ses cotés, mais le vortex s'arrêta, stoppant par la même occasion d'éclairer autour de lui. La pièce retomba dans l'obscurité, mais pour peu de temps. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le plafond s'éclaire fortement, faisant fermé les yeux au SEAL.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit un homme qui se dirigeait vers lui à pas pressés, un sourire embarrassé sur son visage, qui mourut lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne connaissais pas la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il était brun, grand mais pas baraqué, et vêtu d'une toge assez atypique. Il finit tout de même par tendre la main et se présenta :

« Je suis Jonas Quinn ! C'est bizarre, je pensais que ce serait SG-1 qui ferait le déplacement, j'avais hâte de les revoir ! Mais peut être sont ils déjà sur une autre mission ? »

« Je m'appelle Steven McGarret, mais je ne connais pas de SG- 1... »

« Oh, toi McGarrett, tu vas m'entendre », cingla brutalement une voix derrière eux.

Le SEAL rentra la tête dans les épaules, craignant légèrement de voir sa vie réduite tant Danny semblait en colère. Il se retourna tout de même face à un lieutenant réellement furieux et rendu livide par sa traversée de la porte des Étoiles. Ce dernier commençait à gesticuler ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de la discussion alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau :

« Non mais t'es malade toi ?! Tu vois une grande flaque d'eau bizarre, et tu ne trouves rien d'autre de mieux que de la franchir ?! Tu ne savais rien dessus, mais y'a faillut que t'y aille, avec ton grand sourire de nigaud! Tu aurais pu mourir, et Chin et moi aussi en te suivant ! »

D'un geste le blond désigna son collègue, encore étendu sur le sol, sous le choc de cette première traversée.

« Je suis désolé, souffla le brun, un peu contrit, vos n'auriez pas dû me suivre... »

« Ah bon ? Et on fait quoi ? On te laisse y aller seul ? Déjà que tu sautes par les fenêtres pou choper les suspects , alors j'imagine même pas ce que tu peux faire ICI ! »

Joignant une fois de plus le geste à la parole, il désigna la grande enceinte où il se trouvait. Sa main finit par arracher le bout de papier qu'il n'avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Le chef de l'unité ne l'en empêcha pas, sachant que tenter de calmer Williams dans cet état ne serait que pure folie. Il lut l'objet avant de le jeter au sol, puis se tournant vers l'inconnu, il lui envoya d'une voix sèche :

« C'est vous, l'homme qui avez besoin d'aide ? »

L'autre hocha la tête et attendit quelques minutes que le plus petit se calme, avant de se tourner vers le chef de l'unité et de demander :

« Alors vous n'avez pas connaissance de ce qu'est cet anneau, ni ce qu'est le SGC ? Dites moi, vous ne sauriez pas des civils par hasard ? »

Il obtint sa réponse devant l'ai ébahit des deux autres. Il soupira, puis leur désignant une porte au fond de l'entrepôt il conclut :

« Alors, vous êtes les pauvres victimes d'une simple erreur, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Steven aida Chin à se relever, puis ils emboîtèrent tout les trois le pas de Jonas, qui les déposa dans une chambre simple avec trois lits, avant de les laisser seuls, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui en affirmant qu'il leur amènerait des éléments pour clarifier leur situation.

%%%%%%%%%%

« On est ses prisonniers, » grommela Danny

Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de leur hôte, restant dans la salle dans laquelle on les avait déposés. Steven soupira, car le blond commençait à s'emporter de nouveau, et cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Chin fit alors judicieusement remarquer qu'on ne leur avait pas ôter leurs armes, et de deux, qu'ils n'étaient pas enfermés à double tour.

« Mais alors, pourquoi on reste ici ? On se barre non ? » les apostropha le plus petit.

McGarrett ne put s'empêcher un sourire mi figue mi raisin devant l'exaspération de son ami. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Jonas Quinn, suivis par trois hommes et une femme. Le premier semblait assez mécontent et soupira en les voyant. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et son regard perçant. Ils abordait tous un uniforme d'armée et comme il était en tête, il devait sans doute être le chef.

Le second était châtain avec des lunettes et des yeux bleus. Il eut une petite moue embarrassé mais leur adressa un léger sourire. Le dernier était un grand black imposant, une expression neutre sur le visage, une lance à la main.

La femme quand à elle, était blonde aux yeux bleus également. Son regard d'ailleurs était actif et allait du visage de Jonas, aux étrangers, puis enfin, à son chef. Puis Quinn prit la parole :

« Voici donc vos homologues terriens, colonel O'Neill... »

Aussitôt le père de famille de l'équipe de l'île le prit aux mots, et se déchaînant contre le peu d'hospitalité de son hôte, il lança :

« Ah bon parce que tu es quoi toi ? Un martien peut être ? Je les pensais plus différents tu vois ? Genre, un peu vert ! Et avec un peu plus d'hospitalité, pas du genre à laisser des gens qu'il a recueilli sans nouvelle pendant plusieurs heures ! »

Alors que McGarett soupirait pour la énième fois face à l'emportement de son ami, il vit le « colonel » se retourner vers la blonde avant de lui murmurer un discret et pourtant audible :

« Ben on est pas dans la merde. »

Ce qui fit franchement sourire la jeune femme, apparemment habitué à ce genre de réflexion basique. Ce fut elle qui prit officiellement la parole, tentant de calmer le jeu et d'apporter un peu de lumière sur les événements qui venaient de se produire :

« Asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler relève du secret défense, au niveau le plus élevé que possède les États Unis d'Amérique. Cependant, au vue de ce que vous avez vus, entendus ou même devinés, je suis habilité à vous dévoiler certaines choses, sous certaines conditions. Je vous conseille de laisser de coté, tout ceux à quoi vous croyiez jusqu'à présent... Alors voilà...

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: De l'autre coté

D'abord, une réponse aux reviews!

Selienna Merci de lire ma fiction ! Les questions que tu pose sont intéressante, et voici un début de réponse !

Pour ce qui est du nom des planètes, et des trucs scientifiques de Carter, je fais de mémoire, ne pouvant malheureusement pas revoir tout les épisodes de la série, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler si quelques chose vous semble étrange, ou si il y'a erreur dans la planète, dans l'orthographe d'un nom.. toute aide est bienvenue !

C'est loin d'être sûr, mais il est également possible que les personnages d'Atlantis fasse une petite apparition, même si je les maîtrise beaucoup moins, n'ayant jamais écrit dessus !

Voici donc le chapitre 2, qui n'est pas une suite en soi, puisqu'il s'agit du même moment, mais du coté de l'équipe de SG1! Ce chapitre peut donc être sauté si vous n'aimez pas trop Stargate, ou lu en diagonal pour le peu d'information qu'il apporte !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 : De l'autre coté.

Quelques heures plus tôt, base de Cheyenne Moutain:

C'était à première vue, une bonne journée qui commençait pour le colonel O'Neill. Il avait pêché la veille, pendant son jour de repos, et venait de retourner dans son Q-G, sans perceptive de mission très dangereuse pour au moins, les prochaines vingt quatre heures. En, bref, la journée idéale. Il rejoignit dans la salle principale le major Carter, qui en bonne fille possédée par son travail, avait profité de son jour de repos et de ce matin pour... travailler, supervisant les départs et les arrivées de la salle de contrôle de la porte. Jovial, le colonel se pencha et lui lança :

« Alors Carter, vous vous êtes bien reposé depuis avant hier ? »

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un grand sourire gêné de la part de la blonde, qui savait que son supérieur n'ignorait pas la réponse à cette question. Celui ci regarda la porte s'activer pour un retour de voyageur, et fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait a priori pas de blessé. Puis il enchaîna :

« Et je suppose que Daniel et Teal'c ne sont pas non plus sortis de cette affreuse montagne ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. En effet, bien que le Jaffa est acquis le droit, si il le désirait, de séjourner en dehors de la base, il préférait largement ne pas la quitter. Quand a Daniel, il s'occupait durant toute ses heures libres, de collecter et d'étudier tout les artefacts ramenés par les autres équipes, les accompagnant parfois lorsque l'objet semblait proche de leur civilisation.

« En bref, reprit le chef, je suis la seule personnes normalement constitué de ce groupe. »

Une fois de plus, la réponse fut un sourire habitué aux sempiternels discours de son supérieur. Celui ci allait repartir de plus belle, lorsque la Porte des Étoiles s'activa de façon inopiné. Pendant que Carter commençait à toucher le plus rapidement possible les touches du clavier pour voir de qui provenait cette activation, Jackson et leur allié de Chulak vinrent également aux nouvelles. Carter annonça que l'ouverture venait de la planète d'origine de l'ex membre de leur équipe : Jonas Quinn.

Ce qui fit froncé les sourcils de Jack, conscient que l'autre ne les contacterait qu'en cas de force majeur sans prévenir à l'avance. Enfin, ils en sauraient rapidement un peu plus songea le plus haut gradé. Mais le destin, une fois de plus, en décida autrement. Au moment de l'activation de la porte, le sol se mit à trembler violemment et le dernier chevron s'activa sans pour autant que le vortex habituel ne s'active.

Pendant que le major cherchait une explication à tout cela, O'Neill commençait à croire que cette journée qui avait si bien commencée, se terminerait en pagaille totale. Il en eut rapidement la confirmation, lorsque la blonde annonça que le vortex s'était bel et bien ouvert, mais qu'elle le repérait comme n'étant pas dans la base... mais avec une autre porte, qui se trouvait visiblement à Hawaï.

Tous se regardèrent, surpris. Ils été persuadés d'avoir déjà découvert toute les portes qui se trouvaient sur Terre. D'autant que comme le confirmèrent les explications quasi incompréhensible de Samantha, si cette porte était prioritaire dans son vortex sur la leur, cela aurait déjà forcément eu des répercussions sur les missions précédentes. Conclusion : Cette porte, avait soit été amené récemment sur Terre, soit avait été remise en état de marche il y'a très peu de temps. Déduction logique de tout cela : Il devait absolument se rendre sur l'île.

Une fois là bas, ils leur fut assez simple de localiser l'objet, apparemment dissimulé dans un grand entrepôt, ce qui encouragea le chef de SG-1 à croire que cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise : Comme l'établissement était privé, peu de chance pour que quelqu'un ai vu l'activation de la porte.

Ils firent irruption avec une unité dans le local et ne trouvèrent qu'une personne, qui semblait tout aussi ahuri qu'eux de se retrouver ici : Jonas Quinn.

L'homme leur adressa un petit sourire gêné, et reçu à peu prêt la même chose de la part de Carter et de Daniel. Teal'c lui fit un signe de tête, et Jack lui adressa un regard méfiant, car même si il était heureux de le revoir, sa présence sentait les ennuis à plein nez... La blonde lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, et le scientifique lui répondit :

« Et bien à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas atterrir dans ce coin là, mais plutôt à la base... a moins que vous ayez fait déplacé celle ci ? »

O'Neill tenta vainement par habitude, de stopper les longues explications que cette question déclenchèrent de la part son major préféré, mais visiblement Quinn semblait suivre le discours de celle ci. Il soupira, se sentant une fois de plus isolé, mais il en profita pour détailler plus en profondeur son ex coéquipier.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, il avait maigri, et ses yeux était entourés par des cernes bien noires, il hochait la tête au propos de la jeune femme, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Bref, il

y'avait sans doute un problème important de son coté, sur sa planète. Coupant la parole à la conclusion de sa camarade, il enchaîna :

« Carter, Jonas est bien content de savoir pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé à la base, mais je pense que si il nous a contacté, c'est aussi parce qu'il a un problème dont il veux nous faire part, alors peut être serait t'il bon.. je sais pas moi, de lui laisser la parole ? »

La femme s'interrompit immédiatement, rougissant légèrement alors que le Kelwonien lui faisait signe que ce n'était pas grave. Il reprit doucement la parole :

« Je vous parlerais des problèmes de mon pays par la suite, je vais d'abord vous parlez d'un problème qui vous concerne... des civils ont passé la porte. Ils sont de mon coté. »

Le scientifique vu l'expression de son ex collègue passé de la concentration à la surprise puis à l'incrédulité devant cette déclaration, avant que le Dr Jackson ne prenne la parole :

« Il faut quand même avoir beaucoup d'audace pour passer la porte sans savoir ce que c'est, ce ne serait pas plutôt des agents a nous ? »

Jonas sourit puis prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, avant de donner tout les éléments qu'il savait :

« Oui, c'est clair qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur de grand chose. Surtout leur chef. Je pense que c'est limite inquiétant qu'il soit si impré n'est pas sans me rappeler votre équipe par ailleurs... Ils sont trois, et d'après ce que j'ai appris de votre monde, ce sont des policiers. J'ai vu les badges sur leur ceinture. Alors j'ai pensé que comme ils avaient sans doute deviné par eux même un certain nombre de chose, vous pourriez... »

Le scientifique se tut, laissant son idée faire un bout de chemin dans le cerveau de l'équipe des terriens. Le silence plana un moment, avant que le colonel ne conclut :

« Si ils sont policiers, ils ont déjà un entraînement et comme de toute façon, on ne possède aucune technologie qui puisse effacer leur mémoire, le seul moyen qu'il se taise, serait effectivement qu'il entre dans le SGC... Carter, contactez moi le général et expliquez lui toute la situation ! Jonas, j'espère que vous avez amené de quoi trouver leur identité ? »

« J'ai avec moi un lecteur de ce que vous nommez comme vos « camera » de ma planète, avec la vidéo de leur arrivée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un véritable mini QG s'étendait dans l'entrepôt, avec recherche des identités des trois hommes, et en liaison permanente avec la base et le général qui était lui même en communication avec le président et le gouverneur de l'île. Un instant après, les identité tombaient : Lieutenant Ho Kelly et Williams, et le capitaine de Corvette Steven McGarrett, un SEAL... Quelle équipe hétéroclite songea le colonel, avant de porter un regard sur la sienne, captant un Teal'c figé dans son absence de sourire et un Daniel éternuant... ok, il n'avait rien dit.

Un temps assez long passa, avant qu'il n'obtienne l'accord de faire entrer les nouveaux arrivants dans le SGC, pour bien sûr une période d'essai, et toujours dans l'optique de les convaincre de ne pas parler. Ils purent donc retourner sur la planète de Quinn, qui les guida rapidement vers le logement des trois civils. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Jack comprit enfin que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, et que vraisemblablement, sa journée était belle et bien pourrie. Comment leur faire avaler qu'ils étaient sur une planète inconnue et que les extra terrestres existaient ? Il eut la confirmation de la chose devant la réaction du blond, qui apostropha le pauvre Jonas en gesticulant dans tout les sens. C'est à ce moment que Carter réclama l'attention de tous : C'était parti pour toute l'histoire de la porte des Étoiles depuis sa découverte... une chose était sûr, il serait difficile de ne pas les croire après tout ça...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 Une nouvelle équipe

Bonjour !

Réponse à la reviews de Selienna: Oui, je pense que je garderais beaucoup le pdv de notre cher colonel, pour les raisons que tu as dites! ^^ Merci à toi !

Voici donc le chapitre 3, qui lance de façon plus forte l'action de la fiction ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle équipe.

« Nan, mais on est tombé dans un asile de fou, c'est pas possible, on peut pas gober un truc pareil... » s'exclama le lieutenant Williams.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, alternant entre les divers personnages qui s'y trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le récit qu'il venait d'entendre possédait ne serait ce que qu'une infirme part de vérité. Et pourtant, il avait bel et bien traversé ce grand anneau. Mais comment croire tout le reste ?

Des extra terrestres, une menace permanente sur la Terre, des serpents qui prenait le contrôle des humains, des armes super puissantes de la part de ces aliens...

Le silence planait depuis quelques minutes dans la pièce avant qu'il ne lâche cette phrase, qui lui valu un coup d'œil réprobateur du fameux colonel de SG -1. Celui ci sembla s 'impatienter et sortit une espèce de serpent métallique. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils discutaient, et ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

Aussi, une démonstration valait sans doute mieux. Il leva l'étrange appareil, et visant le blond, déclencha une décharge qui toucha le jeune lieutenant de plein fouet, le mettant à terre dans une quasi paralysie de ses membres face à la douleur.

« Jack ! » s'exclama le Dr Jackson d'un air réprobateur.

Ce dernier n'eut guère le temps de répondre qu'il se prenait un violent coup de poing de la part d'un capitaine de corvette pas franchement d'accord qu'on fasse des démonstrations sur son second. O'Neill rejoignit donc le ledit second à terre et allait s'en prendre une autre, lorsque le « jaffa », stoppa son coup.

Alors que la situation allait dégénérer en combat rangé de gros bras, Danny se relevant difficilement, intima à son supérieur, d'un regard qu'il allait bien. Ce qui sembla considérablement calmé McGarrett qui décida qu'il se battrait plus tard, et se pencha pour aider son ami. Le colonel de l'autre équipe se releva, et lança provocant :

« Me croyiez vous maintenant ? »

Ce fut le SEAL qui répondit d'une voix neutre :

« Je veux bien de l'eau pour mon ami Dr Jackson... Admettons que l'on vous crois. Au début de son histoire, le major a évoqué une condition pour que la vérité nous soit dévoilé... j'aimerais savoir de quoi il en retourne, car je suppose que même si nous promettons de ne rien dire, ça ne fera pas l'affaire ? »

Pendant que l'archéologue, encore gêné de l'attitude de son chef, tendait une bouteille au père de famille, le militaire aux cheveux grisonnants souriait. Décidément le SEAL était loin d'être bête, et de plus, il avait la mémoire vive. Il se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa question :

« La condition est que vous intégriez le SGC comme unité d'exploration de la porte des Étoiles. »

Il avait attendu le moment stratégique où Williams avait porté la bouteille à sa bouche et ça ne rata pas. Le petit blond recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, en lançant un regard de hibou au plus vieux des humains.

« Nous ? Passé ce machin plusieurs fois par jour, et atterrir sur des planètes inconnues ? Non, mais vous êtes malade, c'est hors de question ! »

« Ça tombe bien, car ce n'est pas une question, répliqua Jack »

Daniel allait répliqué mais il rencontra le regard de Steven, qui lui intima le silence. Il savait de quoi était capable l'armée lorsqu'elle ne donnait qu'un choix et qu'on ne le suivait pas. Et il ne doutait pas que Williams en sache autant. Alors, il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps en protestation inutile. Il lança un regard à Chin, qui semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir, et il parla pour l'équipe entière lorsqu'il affirma :

« On accepte. »

« Très bien, répondit Jack, vous serez placé sous la tutelle d'une autre équipe qui a de l'expérience dans le domaine du voyage intergalactique, et vous serez formé sur le tas, lors de mission basique. »

« A ce propos, l'interrompit le major Carter, il se trouve que le général a imposé que l'équipe de formation... soit la nôtre, mon colonel. »

Cette fois, ce fut autour du visage d' O'Neill de se décomposer, au grand plaisir du père de famille, qui comprit rapidement que ce plaisir serait de courte durée : Faire équipe avec l'homme de l'armée de terre serait sans doute un vrai calvaire. Cela lui rappela confusément le début de sa relation avec McGarrett, et en fixant ce dernier, il comprit que le SEAL avait également pensé à la même chose, au vue du sourire flottant sur son visage.

Ma foi, songea le père de famille, il n'avait plus qu'a espéré que sa relation avec l'équipe de SG1 se termine aussi bien. Pendant ce temps, Jack houspillait gentiment la jeune blonde de ne pas lui avoir appris la chose plus tôt, ce qui l'avait fait passé pour un cancre devant les nouveaux venus. Au moment où il prononçait ses mots, on entendit distinctement le Dr Daniel Jackson affirmer à voix basse que peu importe la planète où il se trouvait et face à qui il se trouvait, son supérieur passait toujours pour un cancre.

Cette semi plaisanterie mis fin à la tirade du colonel, et eu pour effet de décompresser l'atmosphère générale de la pièce. Le plus vieux allait répliquer, mais les souvenirs qui lui revinrent de certaines de ses phrases en missions lui ôtèrent les mots de la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre sur ce terrain là. Il soupira donc et regardant Jonas il lui dit :

« On rentre à la base avec les nouveaux, et vous, vous venez avec nous. Vous aurez tout le temps de nous expliquer les problèmes de votre planète une fois sur la base et en plus, vous pourrez vous reposer, vous avez l'air éreinté. »

Quinn se contenta de hocher la tête, et tous repartirent vers la porte. Durant le trajet, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant ne pu s'empêcher de constater que sa journée était vraiment fichue. Il se retrouvait avec des petit novices en voyage intergalactique à former, dont l'un au moins semblait être grande gueule. Et au vue du silence de Jonas, qui d'habitude était bon vivant, le problème dans son pays devait être sérieux. En fait, il n'avait pas uniquement gâché cette journée, mais sans doute également les prochaines à venir.

A suivre...


End file.
